US Published Patent Application No. 2010/0194451 A1 discloses a method for controlling an IGBT component and a gate driver. IBGTs are power semiconductor components which are used, for example, as switches in high power applications. An IGBT is a gate controlled component, which can be turned on and off from its gate. IBGTs can include a gate drive circuit unit which is able to quickly charge the internal capacitances of the component for turning on the component. Similarly, the drive circuit can remove the charge from the gate for cutting the current from the component. The gate drivers are connected to the gate and emitter terminals of the components, and a purpose of the driver is to control the potential of the gate with respect to the emitter.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,080,639 B1 describes a circuit for controlling an ignition coil. The circuit includes a first transistor, a second transistor, and a capacitor. The first transistor is connected in electrical series between the ignition coil and a voltage reference. The capacitor is connected between the ignition coil and a control input of the first transistor. The second transistor is configured to selectively connect the capacitor to the voltage reference.
US Published Patent Application No. 2013/0175575 A1 teaches IGBT circuit modules with increased efficiencies. Exemplary embodiments include power supply modules with insulated-gate bipolar transistors that operate with improved efficiencies. These modules can include IGBT circuit modules that can produce high power output with little power loss. Each circuit module can include a single IGBT. Multiple circuit modules may be configured in parallel and/or series configurations. Among other efficiencies, these efficiencies can be realized with decreased turn-on times and/or turn-off times as well as lowering losses during switching. The voltage at the gate may be brought to a full voltage in a time less than the manufacturer-specified current rise time of the IGBT circuit module. The voltage at the gate may be also discharged in a time less than the manufacturer-specified current fall time of the IGBT circuit module.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,570,413 B1 discloses a drive circuit for a voltage controlled switching device, such as insulated-gate bipolar transistors, which is used in a power conversion device, such as in an inverter for motor speed control; that is, a circuit for accepting external ON/OFF signals as inputs to generate and apply signals for ON/OFF drive directly applied to a control terminal of the voltage-controlled semiconductor switching device. A drive circuit is disclosed as having a function of minimizing a turn-on time, power dissipation and noise generation in a driven voltage-controlled semiconductor switching element.
GB Document No. 2417625 A teaches that the capacitance of an IGBT gate is determined without turning on the IGBT, and the driving current waveform for the IGBT gate when the IGBT is conducting is modified in dependence on the capacitance. In this way, an optimum switching speed may be obtained despite replacement of the IGBT by a newer or different IGBT. The optimum switching speed can reduce switching losses, prevent shoot-through current and allow conformance with electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) regulations.
CN Document No. 201536357 U describes an IGBT driving device which can include a switch control circuit and a pulse transformer isolation drive circuit, wherein an input end of the switch control circuit receives driving signals of an IGBT, an output end of the switch control circuit is connected with a primary circuit of the pulse transformation isolation drive circuit, IGBT driving signals are transmitted to a secondary circuit thereof by the pulse transformer isolation drive circuit in isolation way, and an output end of the secondary circuit is connected with a control port of the IGBT. The IGBT driving device can completely isolate a drive input end of the IGBT and a fore drive circuit, effectively reduces the mutual interference between the drive circuit and the IGBT, improves the precision of the IGBT driving signals, assures the IGBT to be precisely driven and controlled under the state of high reliability and safety, and simultaneously can improve the stability and EMC performances of a system.